


i like you, sorry i never meant to

by alistaircousland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, actor!Remus, alternate universe - muggles, famous au, gilderoy is a Gold Star A-Hole, implied revenge porn issues but no actual explicit description of it, musicians!Sirius and James, this is an excuse to have wolfstar fake relationship AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistaircousland/pseuds/alistaircousland
Summary: Sirius Black - one half of The Marauders, a rising British duo with James Potter, childhood best friend and brother.Remus Lupin - BAFTA nominated actor.There was no reason for them to cross paths, other than commenting on each other's Instagram. Until Sirius' past creeps back to him, and he needs help. Or, his PR team thinks he needs help.—-In other words, this is a shameless fake relationship AU. Enjoy!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans (background), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. a bit of trouble accepting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! First of all, I have to disclaimer that I don't really understand how celebrities take care of their PR stuff, so if I apparently did wrong in this, please let me know.
> 
> I've (sort of) clear plans for this so hopefully I will see this story to the end, and I promise it's a happy ending. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a comment/kudos if you do! :)

**LOS ANGELES - 20 JANUARY** , The British duo sensation, _The Marauders_ , will be back to the United States for their second album tour! Half of the duo, James Potter, confirmed in his Instagram Q&A.

“Of course we’ll be back to America! We love you guys! Just wait for the official announcement, right Pads?” Potter said in his Instagram story, nudging his other half, Sirius Black, who only winked as he continued to strum his guitar. That, of course, is enough confirmation from Black, whose wink had probably swooned every girl’s heart. Including mine.

In their second album, titled _Kiss_ , the duo experimented with more rock sounds in comparison to their very pop debut album, _Meet the Marauders_. Their team admitted that this is due to both Potter and Black’s influence, as all songs were written by one or both of them. Nonetheless, we will be waiting excitedly and impatiently for our favorite British boys in America!

—-

**LONDON - 25 JANUARY** , Only five days after the announcement of _The Marauders’_ America tour for the second album, Sirius Black was already wrapped in another scandal. Shocking? We think not.

Just three hours ago, a saucy thirty-second clip was made public, of Black and Gilderoy Lockhart, Britain’s latest heartbreaker, in a very, _very_ intimate position. From the timestamp, it’s believed the clip was from when Black was in his second year of university and Lockhart just starting his career as a Youtube host.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lockhart’s team said to us, “ _Black and Lockhart were involved in a very close relationship at the start of Lockhart’s career. They met in school, where Lockhart was two years his senior, and they were involved since then until just after when the clip was made. Although this event is soundly not the best thing that could happen to either man, we find it useless to not admit that it is indeed Britain’s favourite bachelors that made it._ ”

Black’s team has yet to comment on this.

—-

**_Prongs_ ** _6:51AM: Padfoot_

 **_Prongs_ ** _6:51AM: Open the door_

 **_Prongs_ ** _6:51AM: Please_

James sighed, pocketing his phone and rummaged his other pocket for Sirius’ spare key. His fingers stumbled more than once, trembling with the news, of—of that _fucker_ that apparently couldn’t get away from them. He finally managed to unlock the door and closed it behind him, remembering to relock it before taking off his shoes and padded through the apartment for Sirius. As he walked, his fingers tapped any surface he passed, as to not startle his friend. His _brother_ , dammit. His brother who did not deserve any of this shit.

The tall man finally reached the last door on the left, and knocked twice, once, then twice. “I’m coming in,” he murmured.

Sirius’ grey eyes faced him immediately, bloodshot, with wet cheeks and bruised lips after probably biting it constantly, and his body—his body was trembling on the bed, shaking with his sobs.

“Sirius…” James scrambled to the bed and wrapped his arms around Sirius. “Sirius, it’s okay, it’s okay, we can take care of it. It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not okay, no James, nothing is okay!” Sirius growled. “I can’t—I can’t get him off me, off my life, it’s all fucked, my life—I’m—James I don’t deserve this…”

“No, no you don’t.” James kissed Sirius’ hair, soothing it with his hand. “You don’t. You absolutely don’t, love. You deserve the best. You deserve the _absolute best_ and that piece of fucking shit is _dead_ if I lay my eyes on him, okay? I love you, Sirius, we’ll take care of this.”

Sirius wrapped his arms around James’ waist, pressing his face to the crook of his neck. “Promise you’ll never leave me?”

“Never. Ever. Even when I die I will always be with you.” James rocked them slowly. “I will always, always be there for you, okay? No rain, no storm, nothing. I’m here. We’ll be okay.”

Sirius nodded, tightening his hold around James. “I just… I’m tired.”

“I understand. Do you want to sleep now? I imagine you didn’t have much.” James felt Sirius shaking his head in his embrace. “Okay. Go get some sleep, I’ll get us breakfast. Something very greasy, something very bad for our health, something very fucking good, alright?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be on a diet? Benjy’s gonna kill us.” Sirius stepped back from the embrace, but still kept his hands on James’ waist.

“He doesn’t have to know.” James winked and kissed his forehead. “Sleep. We’ll figure out something.”

Sirius nodded and slid back inside his comforter, hugging his pillow. James tucked him in and walked away from the bedroom to order their breakfast.

—-

Remus walked away from the studio feeling conflicted. He felt he did well in the audition, but he couldn’t help but not wish much. He _was_ auditioning for a very white character, and while his skin was pale enough and his hair light enough, his eyes gave it out that he has Chinese ancestry.

“You know, you should stop thinking about it.” Lily pushed her body off the wall as Remus walked out of the door.

“What?” He ruffled his hair. It was getting a little long, and that bothered him too—did it give a bad impression to the casting director? That he wasn’t keeping it short? But it _was_ winter, and it warms him to have a longer mane, but—

“You’re thinking you’re too Chinese to play Marius, which is, stupid, honestly.” Lily slipped her gloved hand in Remus’ bigger one, and squeezed. “You’re a really good actor.”

“Lily don’t say it you’re gonna jinx it.” He said in one breath. “I just… I mean, I am, aren’t I?” He waved a hand around his face. “I’m too yellow to be white, but I’m too white to be yellow.”

“You are perfectly Remus Lupin, and that’s why I agreed to be your agent.” Lily patted his arm. “You should stop thinking about the race card. I know that I am white and I might not be the best to talk about this, but, if you think about it too much, the directors will notice too, and they will act on that fear, and _then_ your worst fear will happen and you’ll get type casted. We don’t want that.”

“No, we don’t.” Remus sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay. Okay, I’ll try to not think about it _too_ much.”

“That’s all I’m asking you.” They stopped at the red light, waiting for their turn to cross the road. Lily raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss Remus’ cheek. “We have a meeting with the PR team tomorrow in my building. 10 AM.”

“Okay. What is it about?”

“I… well, a bit complicated, but you’re not in any problem. But you’re going to help someone out.”

“…Okay?”

“It’s better if we don’t talk about this in public, really.” They stepped to the crossing. “But I promise nothing’s wrong with you.”

“Okay…”

“Promise me you’ll be in your best behaviour, though?” Remus opened the door of the restaurant for Lily, and let her through first.

“I… will try?” Remus raised an eyebrow, as they weaved through to get to their favourite spot.

“Just, you know. I thought it’ll be nice to get you some exposure.”

“O… kay?”

Lily merely winked.

—-

At 9:58 AM, Remus was already in the elevator to reach Lily’s PR firm floor, his feet twitching at the nervousness. She made sure he understood that he was in no problem, but he couldn’t understand the secrecy. Also, more exposure? He already had a BAFTA nomination for supporting role, damnit, he _has_ exposure.

“Morning, Lena.” Remus tapped the receptionist’s table. “Lily said I have a meeting at 10?”

“Hey Remus!” Lena beamed at him. “Yeah, just go to Conference Room 2. Lily’s already there.”

“Alright, thanks love.” Remus winked and saw Lena flushing. It was not a secret that the receptionist had a little crush on him, and while he didn’t reciprocate, he wasn’t blind to not use it in his advantage. He opened the door on Lena’s left and walked through the hallway, after the few cubicles and reached the room Lena pointed him to at the end of the corridor. He knocked before entering.

“Hey Rem.” Lily stood up and hugged him. “Come on, we’re waiting for the others.” She motioned at him to take the seat next to her, which he was already planning to.

At 10:01 AM, the door burst open to allow several people in—namely, _The Marauders_ , James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus followed them both on Instagram—and they followed back—and they kind of knew each other through replying on each other stories, but, “Right… this the exposure you told me?” He looked at Lily.

“…Well, I mean, their existence is exposure.” Lily shrugged. “Potter, Black, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Lily Evans, Remus’ agent, and of course, this is Remus Lupin, nominated BAFTA actor.”

“For supporting role.” Remus chimed in. “I am no Gary Oldman.”

“ _Yet_ , love.” Lily patted his head. “I’ll make you _better_ than Oldman.”

“Shit, you’re pretty,” murmured Potter, a little too loud. “Oh shit I just said that out loud didn’t I.”

“Yeah, you did.” The blond man that followed the duo said, taking a seat across Remus. “My name is Peter Pettigrew, I’m their manager. That idiot is James Potter,” he motioned at the flushed Indian man with glasses and unruly black hair, “and this is Sirius Black,” he moved his finger to point at the other man with long, shiny black hair and piercing grey eyes. “But of course you already know that.”

“We’ve responded to each other’s Instagram stories from time to time,” said Sirius, leaning back on his chair. “Though this is the first time we’ve hired a PR agent, yeah? Usually Peter takes care of this. Too bad it isn’t you, darling.” Sirius winked at Lily, and if Remus scooted his chair closer to Lily, well, everyone noticed.

“No, not me, of course. I think it’s Marlene.” Lily patted Remus’ hand on the table.

“Aw, I wished it were you. I could look at you forever.” James said with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Thankfully, that will never happen.” Lily gave a small smile—a grimace, rather—and then the door opened for the last time. “Marlene! Hey, dear.”

“Hi all,” the short blonde woman waved. “I’m Marlene McKinnon, I’ll be these boys’ PR guy. I’ve got the executive summary, so should we brief Remus in with what’s going on?” She took the seat at the head of the table, plonking her tablet and a couple of files on it.

“…Everyone knows what’s happening other than me?” Remus asked.

“Well… I mean, I do work here, and I do have to sift through your offers. If I didn’t you’d suddenly have to endorse a vibrator or something. Trust me, there’s too much of that kind of offer with your name that’s been to my table.”

“Right…” Remus gulped and shifted in his seat. “What’s going on, then?”

“I think it’s not a secret anymore that Sirius’… private video—”

“Porn. Just call it as it is. It’s fucking porn, and I fucked a man in it, alright.” Sirius cut Marlene off. “Just for the record, I didn’t want it to be shared to the world.”

“I wasn’t insinuating anything, darling, but yes, a porn video, with Sirius in it, was leaked to public. I’m tracing the person who shared it as we speak with the IT team, so we can’t press charges for now.” Marlene cleared her throat.

“Revenge porn, then?” Remus chimed. “I think it’s a crime now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, exactly. As soon as we found from where it was unearthed, we can give the details to the police and hopefully whoever did it will get their penance.”

“It’s Lockhart. It’s most definitely Lockhart, that son of a bitch.” James said, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

“Well, we don’t know for sure, yet, so we shouldn’t make hasty accusations. Now—”

“It’s not a hasty accusation, that’s the _truth_ , that bastard has—” Sirius grabbed James’ arm and squeezed, “James, please, not here, not now.”

James blew a long breath but leaned back on his seat, while taking Sirius’ hand in his. “Sorry, sorry, go on, Marlene.”

“Right, thank you, James.” Marlene swiped on her tablet. “So for now what we can do is something in the PR scheme. I’ve gone through this with Lily yesterday when she was waiting for your audition, and I believe you agree with it, yes?”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Lily shrugged, “and it can help both men.”

“Well, so… I suggest a PR relationship.” Marlene’s eyes saw the confusion in everyone’s—except Lily’s—expression, then elaborated. “Between Remus and Sirius. They both are in different… artistry department, so to say, and it can bring more exposure to both The Marauders and Remus. Remus also does musicals, so it’s not something _completely_ different from The Marauders being musicians. Not only that, since you guys already know each other and have interacted before, it won’t look too suspicious.”

“No.” Sirius slapped his palms on the table. “No, I don’t need a fake relationship, I don’t need a fucking babysitter. I have James for that.”

“I… think it’s a good idea, actually.” James piped. As he saw Sirius fuming at him, he put his hands on Sirius’ shoulders. “No, listen to me. We can’t do anything to the footage for now, and it’s going to circulate no matter what we do. If we give the public something else to talk about you, it’s going to dissipate on its own. And Remus has a really good reputation! It’s _good_ for The Marauders, Padfoot, come on, think about it.”

“No, James! I don’t need another relationship, I—I haven’t—the public don’t know that I like men.” Sirius hissed.

“We can arrange for a woman instead, if you—” Marlene was cut off with Sirius rising from his seat.

“I don’t need a fake relationship!” Sirius growled. “I don’t need to drag some stranger into my problem, no matter whether it’s a man or a woman or neither, alright? I don’t need some fucking babysitter, I thought we were hiring you to trace where it came from and _remove it from existence_ , not to give me another man to be gossiped with!”

“Sirius, calm down, please.” James tugged at his hand, but Sirius was quick to take his hand away.

“Fuck off, James! I can’t believe you think it’s a fucking good idea! This isn’t my fault, why do I have to do all of this?” His lips started to tremble. “I never wanted any of this, James, none, I just wanted to make music and perform and—and—”

“Sirius, sit down, please.” James tugged again, and this time Sirius sat down. He had his head in his palms, and his shoulders started to shake. James wrapped his arms around Sirius’ shoulders.

“I… I’m not totally opposed to the idea,” Remus started, “but if Sirius is bothered, then I think we shouldn’t do this at all.”

“Do you have any other idea for him to get around this, then?” Marlene said in a clipped tone.

“Just do nothing.” Remus shrugged. “If he acts like it doesn’t exist, then deal with it silently, it will just magically get away as soon as you guys get the charges going, right?”

“That’s assuming Sirius wins the case.” Marlene sighed. “I’m pretty optimistic about it, but what’s on the internet will always be on the internet. We can’t help it. By doing this, at least there’s something to talk about Sirius that’s not about his prick.”

“…How long do I have to do this?” Sirius said softly.

“Sorry?” Marlene said.

“He asked how long he has to do this.” James reiterated.

“Well… Remus has BAFTA next week, so we can’t start then. Sometime after the BAFTA and I guess before your tour? About four months, there won’t even be an official announcement or anything—you guys get caught close to each other once in a while so the public notices, but since nothing official’s out, then when you guys aren’t ‘together’ anymore, they’ll just think it’s a fling.”

“So about… four-five months, then?” James asked. “We can do that, right? What’s our schedule until June, Pete?”

“Talk shows, interviews, and the studio, mostly. We’ll be stuck here until we have to get in the tour bus.” Peter said.

“Great. What do you think about that, Pads? Up for it?” James shook his friend. “I’ll always be here, you know. We can get out if it gets too uncomfortable, right?”

“Yeah, definitely. Nothing official, remember?” Marlene nodded.

“Hear that, Pads? Let’s just try it out, but if you don’t like it, we can get out of it.” James kissed Sirius’ head. “Alright?”

Sirius raised his head from his palm and nodded. “Alright, I’ll give it a try. When do we have to do this?”

“Like I said, after BAFTA. That’s too close to right now, and it might look a bit suspicious. When are you both free?”

“This is two weeks from now, right?” Lily asked as she took out her phone. “Let’s see… Remus has an audition on Wednesday and an interview on Friday. So anything that’s not those days.”

“The Marauders have two interviews, on Monday and Friday. So either Tuesday or Thursday.” Peter said, closing his phone.

“Thursday. If we do it before my audition I’ll puke over Sirius. I’ll be too nervous.” Remus said.

“You okay with that, love?” James peered over Sirius, who have got his sight down to his lap.

“Yeah, yeah. Alright.” Sirius shrugged. “Will I get all the detail or am I just a puppet in this?”

“You and Remus can give me ideas. Lily and I will run whether it’ll give the most exposure we could get.” Marlene said, tidying up her space. “Do you have any idea what to do for Thursday?”

“Lunch?” Remus said. “I… my mother owns a restaurant, it’s something casual, but it’s in Camden, so there will be a lot of people that can see us.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea. Hope’s place is very warm and welcoming.” Lily beamed.

“I’ll have to check it, but if Lily likes it then I’m pretty sure we can do it. Right, after this there won’t be any meeting, so it’s not suspicious, so Remus will hear from The Marauders through Lily, and the boys will hear from Remus through me. Anything else?” Marlene already stood up with her things in her arms.

“Nothing from me.” Remus smiled. He then stood up with Lily and offered his hand to Sirius to shake. “It’ll be an honour to help you out, Sirius.”

“Thanks, Remus.” Sirius smiled, shaking Remus’ hand. “’Til I see you again.”


	2. possibility all around me

They agreed to meet for lunch at Thursday. Remus had offered to pick him up, but Sirius declined, calling something about needing to take care of some Marauders business before. Though, actually, Sirius was _scared_. Fake or not, this is the first date he’s ever had since Gilderoy. Their break-up happened just one month before he and James left Cambridge to go to London and make a break to do music, and since then, his life has been a flurry of music, tours, interviews, and the occasional hook-ups. But no dates.

Until now.

Sirius drew his fingers around his hair and pulled. “Fuck, fuck, fuck this shit, fuck,” he chanted as he took deep breaths. He checked the time at his phone—10:25, meaning he has less than 3 hours to prepare and go to Camden.

He decided to call James instead.

“ _Hey Pads_ ,” greeted the other man.

Sirius disregarded the greeting and immediately asked, “I’m fucking nervous. What the fuck do you do on a date? On a _fake_ date?”

“ _I… well_ ,” he could imagine James shrugging, “ _I’m not sure either. Just talk, I guess? Try to approach this in a, you know, making friends manner instead of oh fuck oh shit this is a fake date. It’s a lunch with a friendly acquaintance. Imagine having lunch with me._ ”

“Having lunch with you includes kissing you in the mouth sometimes, James, I don’t think Remus would appreciate that. Argh, why can’t _you_ be my fake boyfriend?” Sirius huffed. “What do I wear?”

“ _Huh, that’s true. Also, I don’t think I’d pull the part well, seeing that I’m the straightest bloke to ever straight. At least Remus is an actor, y’know._ ” James snickered. “ _What do you feel? You usually won’t ask me for fashion advice. You know my style is just a shirt and a pair of jeans._ ”

“Yeah, you’re right. I wanted to put on that crop top you got for me.” Sirius said, as he rummaged his wardrobe for the said crop top. “But I’m not sure if Remus would appreciate me coming in with a… femme attire.”

“ _The one with flowers_?”

“Yeah.”

“ _You look pretty in it. Just put it on. I mean, we agreed to just try this out. If you feel uncomfortable, you can always back out, alright? And we’ll try another way?_ ”

“But… didn’t Marlene say it will be more difficult that way?”

“ _We’ll do whatever you feel comfortable with. If it’s to say nothing and try to take care of this discreetly, then that’s what we’re going to do._ ”

“I’m just… do you realise this is the first date I’ve ever had since Roy?” Sirius finally found the said crop top, a silk black fabric with red roses on it, and laid it on his bed. He continued to rummage for a pair of trousers.

“ _It is?_ ”

“Yeah. I mean, sure, I’ve slept with other people, but… never anything serious.” Sirius sniffled. “I’m scared.”

“ _It’s okay. Remus looks like a good guy. Don’t let that fucker cloud your judgment._ ”

“Yeah, I know.” He took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. I’ll just… get to know him, yeah? At least we can get a new friend out of this mess?”

“ _Exactly._ ”

“Okay. I guess I can do that.” Sirius sighed. “Thanks, Prongs.”

“ _Anytime, Pads. I love you._ ”

“I love you too. See you tomorrow.”

“ _Ta, love_.”

—-

Remus played with the sleeves of his jumper as he waited for Sirius. He had arrived a few minutes earlier, so Sirius didn’t need to search for the place and take more time. He had checked if his mum was in the restaurant, but as usual, she wasn’t—out in a business meeting, or something, with Euphemia, the owner of the franchise.

He had chosen his mum’s restaurant for the comfort it brings to him, how it felt like home and he thought he needed a home-like feeling as he approached this… fake relationship thing. It’s to distract Sirius’ reputation and it wouldn’t hurt him, so he _was_ open for the idea. But seeing Sirius’ objection the other week, then his breakdown, that made him feel really bad. This Lockhart guy—Remus had met him a couple of times, a very barmy and annoying, narcissistic guy with less talent than a dustbin, really—certainly did a number on Sirius to make him react this way.

He just hoped his help was enough, from a stranger.

Five minutes past one, he heard the roar of a motorbike nearby, and its immediate silence as the machine was turned off. Remus looked at the newcomer, a thin male donning a leather jacket, a floral crop top, and high waisted black trousers, with heeled leather boots. Remus shifted where he stood, as honestly, did anyone have the right to look that good _without_ him seeing their face?

But alas, the motorbike guy removed his helmet and waved his head around, letting his long hair swish around and settle on his shoulders.

“Remus!” Sirius called with a smile and a wave. He secured his helmet under his arms after making sure his bike was secure in its parking spot and jogged to where Remus was standing.

“Hey,” Remus waved back, “I didn’t know you drive a bike.”

“Oh, Serena? Yes, she’s the love of my life.” Sirius gave his bike a wistful glance before focusing back to Remus’ face. “So which one of these shops is your mum’s?”

“Did you name her from Gossip Girl? And, this one, actually.” Remus pointed at the restaurant behind him, aptly named _Mama Hope_ with a caricature of a howling wolf, and its restaurant group name below it.

“Shut up, I’ll always be straight for Blake Lively.” Sirius shoved Remus playfully. “Oh, this is one of mum’s.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, my—well, James’—mum owns a restaurant group, like these high street Asian restaurants.” Sirius pointed at the name below _Mama Hope_.

“Oh, Euphemia is your mum?” Remus nodded his head toward the front door and started to lead Sirius inside.

“Kind of, yeah. Let’s just say I had a really bad time with my biological parents and at sixteen I ran away to the Potters. Euphemia and Fleamont took me in as if I’m their second son.” Sirius smiled wistfully. “Dad has been a little sick lately. I think it’s the age.”

“Ah, I’m really sorry.” Remus scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t think he would dig Sirius’ past by taking him to his mum’s place.

“It’s alright. I get to grow up in a lovely household with lovely parents and a bint of a brother, but, I could’ve had worse.” Sirius smiled. “Can we have the window seat?”

“Sure.” Remus led the way to his own personal favourite, a seat on the corner of the room that had the best view to the street outside. “This is my favourite spot.”

“Nice. You go here often, then?” Sirius sat down and put his helmet next to him, already taking out his phone to scan the QR code for the menu. “Shit, this is pretty cool.”

“Yeah, mum is a pretty techy person for an old woman.” Remus snickered. “I wished I go here more often. All of these are what I eat as a little boy.”

“Shit, if I’d known…,” Sirius zoomed in to the menu, “Hainan chicken would make me grow to be 6’3”, I’d ask for that everyday to mum.”

Remus laughed. “It’s more laksa and kway teow, really.”

“Or maybe you’ve got no inbred genes, so that’s why you’re a bloody tree.” Sirius winked. “What’s good here, then? I’ll defer to your judgment.”

“I—what the fuck?”

“Yeah! The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, we gotta marry within ourselves to keep the blood pure and white and _disgusting_.” Sirius made a face. “I’m pretty sure that’s why I’m short. That and the beating.”

“What the fuck, Sirius.” Remus spluttered. “The fuck?”

“I mean—is it too much? I thought I’d get it out already, my shitty childhood, seeing as we’re getting to know each other.”

“Still, what the fuck. Shit. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Remus reached out to put his hand on Sirius’, squeezing it before taking it back. “If anything, I don’t think you’re that short, really. James only has a few inches on you.”

“Yeah. I grew up being taller than him, you know? And then at 17 he just decided to become a tree like you. Then again, Dad was really tall too, taller than you, so I guess there’s that.” Sirius shrugged.

“Yeah, my dad was really tall too. My mum is like, five foot. I can literally carry her through London and not get tired at all.” Remus smiled at the memory of his mum. “Do you have any restrictions? On food?”

“Well, our personal trainer is locking us in a healthy diet or some shit, so if there’s something that’s particularly healthy, I’d like that.”

“I think all of these count as healthy,” Remus mused, “I remember I only ate my mum’s food and a salad shop across my flat when I needed to work out for _Runaways_.”

“If that’s true, then the Hainan chicken looks really, really good.” Sirius shifted in his seat. “Oh, yeah, I’m sorry about the loss. At least you guys got Best Director and Best Casting!”

Remus scratched the back of his neck again and laughed a little. “It’s alright. I didn’t really have high hopes for it. It was my first nomination in any kind, so the fact that they considered me was a real honour. And you’re right, Minerva is amazing. And a little scary.”

“If it’s any consolation, I thought you were better than Mahersala Ali.” Sirius winked.

“Yeah, no, you’re just kissing my arse. Ali was _amazing_ in Green Book. I actually think I have a crush.” Remus laughed.

“Ha! I hope you didn’t say that to him in the afterparty. That might’ve been awkward.”

“Well, I—oh, yes, hi,” Remus was interrupted by the waitress, “I’d like the laksa, and make it spicy, please. My friend here would like to try the Hainan chicken. And just mineral water for the drinks, for now, thank you.”

“Coming right up, Mr. Lupin.” The waitress smiled as she put their orders in her tablet.

“Mia, I told you to call me Remus.”

“Yes, and Ms. Lupin will have our heads.” Mia rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back with your water, kay?”

“Thanks Mia.” Remus smiled. “Anyway, where was I?”

“You seem very friendly with… Mia.” Sirius squinted his eyes, as if judging, but his smirk was telling otherwise.

“Oh fuck off, are you jealous?” Remus shoved Sirius’ shoulder. “I know all of the staff by name. Mum insisted that just because they work for us, well, her, we shouldn’t put ourselves on a pedestal or whatever. Though since she’s a bit traditional she still holds on to the honorifics.”

“Chill, mate, I’m only taking the piss.” Sirius laughed. “So did you tell Mahersala Ali you had a crush on him?”

“Well, no, but I probably gushed about him in front of his face too much that Minerva—you know, my scary director—had to pull me away. In my defence, I had finished like, two tequila and one sambuca by then.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius was fully laughing by then. “Fuck me, I don’t have the right to laugh, I get pissed just by one whiskey, really.”

“You? Lightweight?” Remus snickered.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Sorry! You look like you’d stand your liquor, with your leather jacket and motorbike!”

“Way to stereotype me, mate, way to stereotype me.”

—-

“So what’s the deal with you?” Sirius asked as he cut his chicken into bite sizes.

“Huh?”

“Well, yeah. Where do you come from, where did you go to school, anything. I told you about my shit family already.” He said, popping one diced chicken into his mouth.

“Well, I was from Wales, originally.” Remus said, as he twirled his laksa in his fork. “My mum is a second-generation Chinese-Malaysian. My dad is fully Welsh. They had sex, and then I was born.”

“And this is all your mum? No dad?” 

Remus shook his head. “I got sick when I was in secondary school, so I had to leave a year behind. After I recovered my dad just couldn’t deal with it anymore and left.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Sirius said softly. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay. I didn’t have the best relationship with him anyway. But it kind of, confused me, I guess? I grew up very Welsh, I barely understood a word in Chinese or Malay, and then I’m left with my mum. She was a housewife so she didn’t have any income, so we moved to Manchester to live with her sister for a while, and they… I don’t know, I felt like an outsider, really? I felt really _white_ , I wasn’t immersed in their culture at all, I don’t understand their language, and I just, I guess, I broke down.” Remus sighed. “I—the sickness I told you? It was cancer, and I was still recovering mentally from that too, so, you know. Spent a month in a psychiatric hospital. Then my cousin introduced me to the local theatre, and I was, I don’t know. The idea of being someone else for a while, forgetting the shitshow that’s my life, felt nice. So I pursued it, went to the Conservatoire in Scotland, and here I am.”

“Well, shit.” Sirius leaned back in his seat. “I guess we’re just a pair of shitty childhoods, then?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Remus blew a breath, then laughed self-depreciatively. “What a pair we make, yeah?”

“Absolutely. Hey, do you want to get coffee after this? I saw a really cute shop on my way, a few blocks away, if you’re up for it.” Sirius said as he spooned the broth into his mouth. “Shit, this is good.”

“Oh, the cat café? Yes please! I’ve always wanted to go there.” Remus’ smiled widely.

“It’s a cat café?”

“Yeah! You’ve never heard of it? It’s pretty famous on Instagram.” The taller man rummaged his pocket for his phone, then scrolled in his Instagram to find the café’s account.

“Huh, this is actually really adorable.” Sirius scrolled through the photos. “Yeah, we’re definitely going there.”

“Alright. You’re paying the coffee, okay? I’ll get this one.” Remus said as he flagged the waiter for their bill.

“W-what?”

“Yeah, I mean, I offered this place, so it’s on me. Coffee’s on you.” He winked as he took the bill, checking it, then put a few bills inside the envelope and stood up. “Shall we?”

“I… you didn’t have to do that…” Sirius stammered. “I was the one who—”

“It’s alright.” Remus smiled as he offered his arm. “Come on, let’s play with cats!”

Sirius finally closed his mouth and took the offered arm. “Okay, but coffee’s on me and we’re going there on my bike, okay?”

“Of course.” Remus patted Sirius’ hand. “Hey, have I told you, you look really pretty today?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, the top, it’s really pretty. It suits you.” He smiled as they reached the bike’s parking spot.

“I… thank you. I was a bit nervous of what you’d think about me wearing women’s clothes, actually. So thank you.” Sirius lowered his head, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Why?”

“I… well, a lot of men kind of think there’s something funny about it?”

“Oh, well, I mean, I’d be hypocritical if I did that.” Remus smiled.

Sirius looked up immediately and gaped. “The fu—shit, I need to see that.”

“Well, only if you’re a good boy.” Remus winked. They had reached the motorbike and he took the helmet from Sirius’ hand, and secured it over his head. “Do I get my own?”

—-

_You’ve got two new **Instagram** notifications_

_@rjlupin has posted a new story_

_@sirius.black has posted a new story_

_[Touch ID to Open Instagram]_

_@rjlupin_

_*a video of Remus playing with a white Angora cat in his arms*_

_“Who’s a good girl? Yes you are, yes you are pretty girl,” crooned Remus to the cat._

_@sirius.black_

_*a photo of Sirius with a sleeping Bengal cat on his shoulder*_

I guess I’ll be staying the night, then.

_@rjlupin has posted a new post_

_*Remus sipping from a white mug with cats printed on it, the white Angora cat playing on the cat tree behind him*_

#floof

13.657 likes – 700 comments

11m ago

—-

—-

“ _So I see you had a good afternoon_ ,” greeted James as Sirius threw himself on his bed.

“Yeah. It was nice.”

“ _People on twitter are already raging, Marlene told me._ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah. They ship the two of you, et cetera. So?_ ”

“He was a really good guy. And conversation with him just… flowed, I guess. It was nice.”

“ _Good. We need good guys in our life._ ”

“We do.”

“ _So the plan is on track, then?_ ”

“Yeah, absolutely. At least I can see Remus and I be friends after this.”

“ _Just friends_?”

“James…”

“ _I’m kidding, I’m kidding! But really, you sound very fond of him. I’m a bit jealous_.”

“Oh shut up, you’ll always be first in my life.”

“ _That’s right, babe. Don’t you forget it_.”

“Twat.”

“ _Dickhead_.”

“Love you, James. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“ _See you tomorrow, love you_.”


End file.
